Trenching tools generally include a plurality of conical shaped bits for cutting trenches into concrete, asphalt, rock or soil. The bits are held by blocks welded to a cutting chain or wheel. The bits are usually arranged so that alternating bits project from opposite sides of the wheel or chain.
A problem with conical shaped bits is that in some areas of the country where soft material is encountered, the conical bit does not efficiently evacuate the trench and therefore allows cutting to remain. This problem may also occur with flat cutter bits that can only be positioned in a single plane. These single position cutter bits allow cuttings to fall between the side of the trench and the cutting chain or wheel.